


Underneath the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Pre-Journey's End, Time War, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rose is traveling through the dimensions, she comes upon a burning planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is some eight/Rose fun! This is also the Paul McGann version (I'm kind of ignoring John Hurt here).
> 
> Also, some of it MIGHT seem a little dub-con. Depends on your interpretation.
> 
> P.S. Don't own anything
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta Diomede!

Rose had been traveling through dimensions for over a year and felt as if she was getting nowhere. There were infinite amounts of parallel universes and she had a very limited amount of ways to narrow those down. That was why when she landed on a fire-ridden planet she figured she had miscalculated once again.

 

She quickly took cover from a blast of blue energy. She furrowed her brow; it seemed so familiar but she couldn't fully place it.

 

"Exterminate!"

 

Rose's eyes widened as she peered from behind the large boulder and was surprised to see a Dalek positioned not two feet away. The first thing she felt wasn't fear but relief. There was only one universe with Daleks, the same lone universe with Time Lords. The relief was short lived, however, when the Dalek noticed her. She went for her gun, but found it broken on the hard dirt floor. "Shit." She turned back to the Dalek, heart pounding. Her eyes darted around; looking for an escape, but it seemed hopeless.

 

Suddenly, a hand took hers. "Run."

 

Rose swiveled around to see a man in slightly frayed clothing. He was ruggedly handsome, with dark short curly hair with a bit of scruff and clear blue eyes. She allowed the man to pull her along, barely registering the familiar word he had said.

 

Once they were engulfed in shadows from a partially crumbled building, he took the chance to look her over. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're human."

 

Rose bit her lip and nodded. She looked around at the war around her - it could be nothing else - and then back to him. "Where are we?"

 

He stared at her for a moment and then grabbed her hand again, peering around the building. He seemed to see something on the ground, since he bent over to retrieve it.

 

Rose's vision was obscured when velvety cloth was thrown at her. She pulled it back and saw that it was a long deep red cape with gold embroidery.

 

"Put that on. It'll help you blend in," the man said as he glanced back at her. "I'll get you back to the TA-my ship and take you home. This is no place for a human."

 

Rose quickly put on the garment but stayed in place. "There are Daleks here. I can help."

 

The man did a double take. "How do you know about the Daleks?"

 

Rose swallowed. This was a time before the Daleks were known to the rest of the universe, which was rather obvious. This had to be the Time War. She looked around at the humanoids fighting off the Daleks. When a woman got hit she held back a gasp and was about to move forward, but the woman was then engulfed in golden light. Rose's eyes widened as she turned back to the man. "We're on Gallifrey."

 

The man's jaw clenched as he searched her face. "Now, how would you know that?" A blast of light narrowly missed them, which pushed him into action. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her forward insistently. "Come along."

 

Rose allowed him to lead her, still reeling over the fact she was on the Doctor's home planet. Not only that, she had seemed to have met another Time Lord. They were able to hurry past most of the excitement and make it to the outskirts of the battle. Rose felt as though everything was happening at such a fast pace, but it all stopped when a familiar blue box came into view.

 

_Rose leaned against the TARDIS, studying it in contemplation. "Doctor, did all TARDISes look like this?"_

_The Doctor looked up from where he was bent over a rare lizard. He gave her an unimpressed look. "Of course not. The chameleon circuit in blown." He turned back to the lizard, lightly tapping the spiky exterior._

_Rose thought this over. "So...no others look like this? What if one fancied visiting Earth?"_

_The Doctor rolled his eyes and stood, crossing his leather-clad arms. "Time Lords don't-didn't just pop on Earth. That was just me. Plus, the moment they left the era, the TARDIS would change to blend in with its next environment."_

 

"Doctor..."

 

The Doctor stopped steps away from the TARDIS. He seemed to be holding his breath as he turned to look at her with wide eyes. "How-how exactly would you know that?" He let go of her and looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

 

Rose blinked rapidly, not sure what to do. This Doctor was obviously from before he met her. Not only that, but war torn. She wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a hug; it had been so long since she had felt him against her and she knew how large a toll the Time War took from him. "I...I can't tell you."

 

He laughed mirthlessly and shook his head. "Don't worry, you're not in jeopardy of ruining timelines. You can't be from my future. I don't have a future." He said the last part quietly and resigned.

 

Rose hated how he sounded. He was already breaking and she wasn't sure if he meant he didn't have a future because of the progress of the war or because he was about to end it. She took a step closer to him. "How about we go in the TARDIS," she said softly with kind eyes. She held out her hand.

 

The Doctor eyed the stretched out hand warily, but ultimately took it. He watched as she pulled the bottom of her necklace out of her shirt to reveal a key. He blinked in surprise as she leaned down to unlock the door.

 

When Rose walked in, her eyes widened in astonishment. The interior was much different than her Doctor's. There were hardwood floors and Victorian style rugs, along with large pillars forming as a sort of dome around the console. She preferred what she was used to, but she couldn't say it wasn't beautiful. "Hey there, old girl. Don't you look just gorgeous," she gushed and smiled when the TARDIS hummed.

 

The Doctor was staring at her once again completely taken off guard. He didn't have companions that communicated with the TARDIS; as far as he knew, the TARDIS felt they were simply temporary strays that couldn't be bothered with. "You speak to her?"

 

Rose turned to him, the smile still in place. "Of course." She stroked one of the pillars lovingly and then laughed. "Look at me, doing the same thing I used to make fun of you for." Her eyes widened at her slip.

 

His eyes narrowed as he walked closer to her. "So, you know me and I must know you. But how? It's not possible. Not...not anymore." He bit the inside of his cheek, an uncomfortable amount of confusion rolling through him. When the TARDIS rocked violently, he hurried over to the console and piloted them into the vortex.

 

Rose grabbed onto the console to keep from falling over. Once they were stable, the Doctor leaned against the console with his brow furrowed. She moved closer to him, not sure how to proceed. She knew that the Doctor had the ability to block memories if need be and perhaps she could make the inevitable choice a little easier. It was obvious to her now that he knew what he had to do.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

 

He blinked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

 

Rose bit her lip. "You said that it's not possible for me to know you, since you don't know me now."

 

He stared at her in slight suspicion. "I have the feeling that you know exactly why." He turned fully toward her and leaned in. "You show up on Gallifrey, share a bond with my TARDIS, and claim to know me before I know you. On top of that, you're human. Tell me, my dear, how is that possible?"

 

It was now up to her to decide what route to go. There were a few different ways: have the TARDIS help convince him this meeting is all a vivid dream, act like some all-powerful entity, or tell him the truth. She didn't have to think long as she smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Because you survive."

 

He jerked away at her words, face twisted in pain. "No, I don't. I don't plan to. I don't  _want_  to." He bowed his head as his words grew softer. "Not for what I'm about to do."

 

Rose stared at him in sympathy. "That's not true."

 

His head snapped up and he glared at her. "Don't say that. You don't know." He began to move around the console, pulling various levers. "Time to get you home."

 

Rose panicked. This was far from her time, she was sure. Or was it? Time obviously worked differently in the fourth dimension - most species thought the war and the Time Lords were myths. She could use the jumper no problem once it was powered up, but where would she end up then? She had finally found the right universe; she wasn't leaving now. She moved over to the Doctor and placed a firm hand on his forearm. "No."

 

He turned to her incredulously. "Excuse me?"

 

Rose cleared her throat and stood tall. "You can't take me back. I've worked  _too hard,_ " she felt herself begin to lose control of her emotions, the months of stress coming to the forefront, "to allow you to abandon me. Not again." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she felt soft fingertips glide against her jaw line, she opened her eyes to stare into the Doctor's blue ones.

 

He swallowed and searched her face. "What are you trying to accomplish? Obviously you have some sort of agenda."

 

Rose let out a deep breath through her nose and looked to the side. "Timelines."

 

The Doctor chuckled. "I think it's quite too late for that. There is no need to worry, I can block the memories necessary."

 

She looked back at him with pain written all over her face. "I know that. What I'm worried about is whether you'll want to." She hugged herself, keeping her gaze on him.

 

The Doctor held her gaze and Rose felt as though he was peering into her soul. "You do not have to worry about me. I'm much older and stronger than I look, though I feel as though you already know that."

 

She sighed and moved into his personal space, not able to stop herself. She raised a hand as if to touch him and then hesitated. He had pulled away before, but then he had also caressed her face.

 

He made the choice for her, starved for physical contact, and grabbed her hand to press against his chest. "What are you to me?"

 

Rose shook her head slightly. "I...I don't really know, to be honest. I was your companion after...and we were close. Perhaps closer than others that traveled with you, perhaps not. At the end, it seemed...but I don't know."

 

The Doctor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You've come quite far, so I suspect you have some motive." He gripped her hand tighter. She was beautiful, with whiskey colored eyes and full lips. Also, he could already catch a glimpse of compassion and strength that he was sure had drawn him to her later on.

 

Rose shrugged. "My motive is to save the universe." She stared at him and then turned the hand on his chest to grip his. "But that's not the only one."

 

The Doctor clenched his jaw as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "What happens? Do I end it?"

 

Rose looked at him in confusion and then realization dawned on her. He was asking about the war again. She didn't feel it was a deflection, though - he looked too lost. He needed to know  _how_  he could have met her, what happened that caused his existence to continue. "Yes. You end it. I'm so sorry."

 

He took in a shaky breath, the grip on Rose's hand growing tight enough to cut off circulation. "And I survive."

 

She swallowed and nodded with quick jerky movements. "Yes." The word barely came out as tears welled in her eyes. She hated seeing him like this, especially when she knew it was about to get so much worse. She could console him all she wanted, but in the end he couldn't remember anyway. Whatever she did wouldn't matter.

 

He stared down at their hands, seemingly lost in his own world. Rose was worried what he would do next; no matter if he was inherently the same, one incarnation would not necessarily behave the same way as another. When he didn't move for another few minutes, she tugged the hand for him to move to the jump seat. "Let's sit down, yeah?"

 

He looked up at her and released the hand. "You said something about saving the universe?"

 

She shook her head. "Don't worry about that. Sit down."

 

He looked mildly affronted from her authoritative tone, but was too worn to fight her on it. He sighed and sat back on the velvety seat. "I could help, you know."

 

She smiled and sat down next to him. "I know. Just not now." She suddenly perked up and rummaged through her jacket pocket underneath the robe. "Almost forgot! I can show you a picture of us. Can see what you'll look like in the future and all that." When she pulled the picture out, embarrassment flooded her. It was a very human notion to want to know what they'd look like later on. There was a chance he would find her silly for thinking it up. "I mean, if you want." She shrugged.

 

He glanced down at the hidden picture and then nodded. It was a relief, focusing on something else. "Let's see it, then. What silly costume am I wearing this time?" He gently took the picture out of her hands and held it out. The man that peered back at him had unruly dark hair and a ridiculous pair of thick-framed glasses. He had apparently found it appropriate to pair trainers with a suit. The man also had his arm around who he now knew as Rose and they both had beaming smiles on their faces. He looked...content. Happy, even. It gave him hope. He pushed down the emotions and turned an unimpressed look on Rose. "I'm rather pretty." He said it as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Rose snorted and eyed him appreciatively. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

 

The Doctor almost blushed as he handed the picture back. "Yes, well. Are there more?"

 

Rose blinked in surprise. Out of all things he could have said, she did not expect that. She cleared her throat and reached back inside, pulling out a few more and handing them over.

 

The Doctor concentrated on each one, forcing all of his attention on the images. Each one she had featured the both of them. One with a Christmas tree in the background and the girl with longer hair. Another with her in a jean jacket and one with a pink 50s style dress. In every one they looked so...happy. Filled with joy to just be in each other's presence. "We fall in love, don't we?" He looked up from the pictures to stare at her. His gaze held no trepidation and fear, just curiosity.

 

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out she simply shook her head and shrugged. She undoubtedly loved him, but how could she know his own feelings? He always held them so close to his chest.

 

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I do. I can see it." He nodded down at the pictures. "The way I look at you right  _here_." He pointed to the one of her in the pink dress. Rose had been grinning at the camera while the Doctor grinned at her.

 

Rose looks at the picture herself, trying to find the signs he had. They looked happy, there was no doubt about that, and there was obvious adoration in his gaze. But love? She wasn't sure. Then again, no one knew him like he knew himself. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought.

 

When she raised her head to look at the Doctor, his lips crashed down on hers. She gasped into his mouth in surprise, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue between her lips. Once her shock faded, she gently pushed him away. "What-"

 

"I can't feel anymore. I'm numb. Please, help me feel  _something_." His voice was set in a harsh whisper, pain and desperation lacing his words.

 

Rose's heart broke for him. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, you don't even know me yet and I know you. I'd practically be taking advantage! I just..." She shook her head. Of course she wanted to, not only for her own gratification but to help him for just a little while.

 

He put a finger to her lips, effectively stopping her torrent of words. "Have you ever been to war? Have you watched those close to you burn? Have you watched yourself turn into a murderer? Have you ever gotten to the point where the only thing you can do is shut it all off?" He forced her to look into his eyes. "Just give me this _one_ moment."

 

Rose searched his eyes. The guilt from what he was about to do already shone in his eyes and she couldn't help but give in. She quickly realized that she  _wanted_  to give in because no matter what, this was still her Doctor. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down over her.

 

The Doctor pulled away and kissed down her neck to suck on skin at her throat. Rose moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved away, ignoring her whimper of disappointment, and picked her up. He walked her over to the rug, carrying her bridal style, and laid her down on top of it. He was quick to cover her body with his own, kissing her deeply.

 

Rose ran her hands up his biceps as he gently untied the rope that held the robe together. She broke the kiss to shrug out of it and then laid back down, the Doctor following her as if she were a magnet. She admired the way his muscles moved as he lowered himself down carefully. He was rather strong and she ran her fingers over his arms again to feel the hard contours under his clothing. She lifted her head and kissed his neck. "Take off your shirt." She was surprised the demand had come out - this was supposed to be about him, not her.

 

Regardless, he sat up and quickly removed his shirt, staring down at her with dark eyes. He moved back over her, eyes roaming down her body, and snuck a hand under the bottom of her shirt. "May I?"

 

She nodded and sat up, lifting her arms. The Doctor slowly removed the shirt, savoring every inch of skin that became visible. Rose almost felt like crying; he was so gentle and loving. Once her shirt and jacket were gone, she quickly removed her bra and laid back down.

 

The Doctor stared at her exposed torso in lust. She was well proportioned and so smooth. He ran a hand up her stomach and up to cup her breast and then leaned down to take a nipple between his teeth.

 

Rose gasped at the pleasurable pain and arched into his mouth. The Doctor sucked on her breast, one hand around caressing the edges and the other splayed across her stomach. She moaned and threw her head back. "Oh, Doctor..."

 

He groaned at the use of his name. He hoped to make her say his name just the same throughout the evening - if this could be called evening, that is. He let go of her breast and kissed down her body until he reached the top of her trousers. He glanced up to check if she was all right and then gently undid the button on her jeans. He placed two kisses on either side of the flaps and began to tug them down, along with her knickers.

 

She lifted her hips to help him along. She closed his eyes as he pulled off her shoes to take the items all the way off and gasped when she suddenly felt his cool breath against her folds. She let her legs open farther and felt him place his hands on both of her thighs to drag her closer. She let out a low moan when his tongue swiped over her and then wedged itself inside of her. "Oh Doctor, right there."

 

He hummed against her and moved his mouth of to be able to suck on her clit. He loved the taste of her - sweet and tangy like a refreshing summer beverage. He closed his eyes to savor every second and reveled in the high pitched gasps coming from above him. When he felt a tug on his hair, he looked up at her.

 

She smiled down at him. "Come here." When the Doctor made it up to where he was level with her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on her. She moaned at the feeling of his erection through his trousers and the soft pressure of him sucking on her neck. "Please..."

 

The Doctor took in a shaky breath and sat up on his knees to remove the rest of his clothing. He quickly undressed and then laid back down on top of her. As Rose wrapped her legs back around him, he took the time to memorize every inch of her face. This human girl who will become so much to him - who already is. He brushed a stray strand of hair away and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ready?"

 

She nodded and cleared her throat as she closed her eyes. She swallowed when he nuzzled her neck and then slowly pushed inside her. She moaned in his ear and pulled him closer as he thrust slow and deep.

 

He kissed her as he picked up the pace, swallowing her gasp as he hoisted her legs farther up his waist so he could go deeper. Rose let her head fall back as she gripped the sides of the robe still under her and he took the opportunity to take a breast in his mouth once again. He was positioned in a way that allowed his pelvis to rub against her clit, something he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying. He wanted her to enjoy herself, wanted to cause pleasure instead of pain for once in a very long time.

 

When Rose's climax began to build, she met him thrust for thrust. Her toes curled and she let out a shout as she broke beneath him, her nails digging into his back. This seemed to do it for him. He moved back up and buried his head into the crook of her neck as his thrust became jerky. He shuddered  and moaned against her and then collapsed, breathing heavily.

 

Rose rubbed his back as he collected himself and then allowed him to roll off of her and sit up. She watched as he turned toward her with gratitude clear in his eyes.

 

He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you, Rose. Truly."

 

She smiled and sat up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him one more time. "It was my pleasure."

 

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her hair. "You said you have a mission, yes?"

 

She nodded and pulled away. "I should probably get back to that. I need to."

 

He nodded and stared at her. "Of course. And I must block these memories." He handed her clothing over and began to dress in his own.

 

As she pulled her trousers on she asked, "Will you have to block mine, too?"

 

He shook his head. "This is happening normally in your timeline, you should be fine. Mine will no longer be blocked once it is safe. Most likely when you find the me you're looking for."

 

She swallowed and nodded, the thought of her Doctor remembering this experience the moment he sees her sending a thrill through her. She finished dressing and smiled at him. "You'll be all right, you know. I know things look bad, but it'll be okay."

 

He offered a sad smile back. "Thank you." He led her to the doors and stopped to caress her face. "I can't wait to fall in love with you again." He leaned forward and placed one last kiss on her lips and then opened the door. 


End file.
